Druid
Overview Druids are primal spellcasters of considerable power and versatility, who gained their power through being at one with nature or through a connection to a powerful deity or nature spirit. Guardians of the wilderness, druids saw themselves less as masters of the natural order and more as an extension of its will. The Druid's primary ability is Wisdom, followed by Constitution. Class Stats Hit/Hp Dice: d8 'Saving Throws: '''Intelligence, Wisdom Proficiencies '''Armor: '''Light, Medium and Shields (No Metal Allowed) '''Weapons: '''Clubs, Daggers. Darts, Javelins, Maces. Quarterstaffs, Scimitars, Slings and Spears '''Tools: '''Herbalism Kit '''Skills: '''2 from Arcana, Animal Handling, Insight, Medicine, Nature, Perception, Religion and Survival Key Abilities Barbarians are able to make use of the following skills that define their ability as Barbarians * ''Wild Shape, which allows the Druid to shapeshift into the form of any wild animal they choose. * Timeless Body, which allows the Druid to age at a slower rate and thus live longer * Beast Spells, which allows the Druid to cast spells while in the form of a creature give by the Wild Shape ability Circles (Subclasses) The Druid draws their powers from different sources depending on the Druid Circle they act in the name of. Circle of the Land Those belonging to the Circle of the Land were among the most knowledgeable and sociable of druids, meeting frequently in sacred spaces to discuss and pass on mystic lore through the oral tradition. These druids often served as kind of liaison between the rest of druidic society and the civilized world, serving as advisers and priests to local communities that remained true to the Old Faith. Members of the Circle of the Land were generally more magically adept than other druids, gaining access to a number of extra spells as well as the ability to restore their expended magic through meditation. Their affinity for magic also gave them immunity to certain forms of elemental or fey magic, as well as to virtually all forms of disease or poison. Druids from the Circle of the Land were often deeply entwined with the land and the people they served, and their primal magic frequently took on a form which reflected the local landscape. Likewise, druids with a moderate degree of training in the Circle were able to move through nonmagical difficult terrain such as thorns or spines with relative ease and even possessed some resistance to magical forms. The close connection between Druids of the Land and the wilderness they served also helped them in encounters with wild beasts or plants, who instinctively hesitated when attacking experienced members of the Circle. Circle of the Moon Favored by those who preferred a more solitary path, the Circle of the Moon was an ancient association of druids devoted to the mastery of the Wild Shape. Gathering only occasionally under the cloak of darkness to discuss news or pass on warnings, Druids of the Moon often went week without seeing another druid or even simply another humanoid. Enjoying the flexibility their Wild Shape ability offered them, druids from the Circle of the Moon were prone to employing a wide variety of shapes, as the situation required, or the druid's own whims decided; the same druid might go one day as a great cat and the following as an eagle. The effort Druids of the Moon put into mastering their Wild Shape ability had many benefits. Even neophyte members of the Circle could shapeshift more quickly than other druids, and with additional training they could employ far more powerful beast forms than those available to other Circles. With experience, more advanced aspects of Wild Shape became available, such as the ability to overcome magical resistance or to transform into an elemental. Circle of Dreams Druids of dreams like to bring joy to those around them, to imbue the world with that blurry dream feeling that blur the line between dream and reality. They have a deep connection to the Feywild and are natural allies of the beings who come from that plane of existence. They have the ability to heal the wounds of friends with the balm of Summer, teleport themselves or friends magically, protect areas where they sleep with magical enclosures that hide entire campsites and even touch the dreams of those around them to impart messages subconsciously. Circle of the Shepherd Shepherd druids see themselves as magically orientated rangers. The seek to protect the creatures of the world who have difficulty in defending themselves. The seek out power to protect others or to oppose forces that threaten their charges. These druids have that favour returned by the ability to summon a spirit totem animal to guide and protect them. These spirits fight along side them, protect them when they are vulnerable, and granting various bonuses to their allies, especially ones that are magically summoned animals. In addition, these druid understand and can speak with animals naturally, even ones that are hostile to them. Notable Druids * Reidoth, a Human Druid who took it upon himself to watch and protect the natural areas around Neverwinter Wood Category:Primal Class Category:Playable Class Category:Spellcaster Class